An Alternitive Infernal Devices
by i lurve mustangs
Summary: Not that i didn't love the real one, but here is a way the infernal devices could ave been in my head.  AN- some character names are the same as Mortal Instruments, but they are not te same people.  Need 5 reviews to update.  DONT OWN ANY OF THIS STUFF!


Tessa Gray looked dully out the New York Institute window. She had found out that her mother had been a shadow hunter. Her father had been an angel. (I know Mortmain says he's a demon; but in my Fanfic her father's an angel instead) Not trained fully, but she knew enough to write Tessa a letter of where to go. She lived in the Institute now. She lived with Maria and Jonathon Morgenstern, who had a thirteen year old son named Maxwell. They had taken two shadow hunters in. Christian Wayland and Ava Herondale. She had befriended Christian before she had even known Ava. But they all got a long just find. Christian had curly blond hair and very blue eyes. Over all handsome. Ava had fair blond hair with golden eyes. (Jace's ancestor!) She was gorgeous. They were both 17 and amazing fighters. They were working on training for her to be a shadow hunter. She had been there for 6 months. She was a great shadow hunter. She had received her first mark 3 months into her training.

Though she was still used to being called Tessa Gray, her real last name was Fairchild. It was her mother's last name. Her father didn't really have one.

"Tess." Said a small hesitant voice. She turned to see Maria Morgenstern standing in the doorway. Her belly swollen because of her pregnancy. 8 and a half months pregnant.

"Yes, Maria?" Tessa asked the petite woman.

"Well you have a letter from your brother." Was all she said. Tessa skimmed the letter. Then she smiled up at Maria.

"I will wait. I cannot miss the birth of the little one." Tessa said smiling.

"Oh. Thank the Angel." She said, relieved.

"For what?" Asked a voice.

"That Tess is staying until the baby is born, Maxwell." Maria smiled. Then she stopped.

"No. It's two weeks early!" She exclaimed.

"Maxwell, go get Jonathon, Ava, and Christian." Tessa said urgently. He ran off.

"It's okay." Tessa said in a soothing voice.

Then Jonathon came in. The rest was quick.

HOURS LATER.

Tessa knocked lightly on the door.

"Come in." Said a tired voice. Tessa walked in. There in Maria's arms was a beautiful baby girl. She took after her father mostly. Jonathon had white blond hair and blue eyes. Maria had dark shiny hair and fierce green eyes. The baby in Maria's arms had white blond hair like her father. But her eyes were a strange, but very gorgeous mixture. They had a blue and green base to them. And right above the pupil there was a small blotch of hazel. Around the hazel, blue, and green was silver flecks. She was so pretty and angelic.

"What's her name?" Tess asked staring at the beauty before her.

"Clarrisa Quinn Morgenstern." Jonathon stated proudly. He was glad of her looks. Maxwell had looked exactly like Maria to begin with.

Christian quietly walked in. His eyes looking at the baby. After him Ava strode in like the world was hers. Of course in her mind it was. It wasn't that she didn't love Ava like a sister. Though she was very cocky, enormous ego, she never really let anyone in. Only people she was really close to. It had taken her two months to let Tessa in a fraction. (Sound familiar. She is Jace in female form.)

"She's gorgeous." Said Ava in her British accent. She had come to live here when she was 12. Her parents had died. So she was sent to this Institute.

"Got that right." Said Christian. His accent was completely American. His parents had left him on the Institute steps.

"Well, if you want to go visit your brother I guess you can leave for as long as you want." Maria said to Tess.

"Maybe, I could leave next week. Then I will stay for two weeks and 3 days. Then I shall return?" Tess suggested.

"Perfect." Maria replied.

"Where are you traveling to?" Ava inquired.

"London." Tessa said.

"Ah, how I miss it." She said wistfully.

"Why not you and Christian come with?" Tessa ventured. Ava turned her golden eyes to Jonathon.

"Why not?" He told her. He had never been able to say no to the young girl.

(Off the London Boat)

"Nathaniel!" Shouted Tessa.

"Tessie!" he shouted back. He was guilty for trading her. He had figured a place where they would both be safe. The London Institute. He had been living there for 2 weeks now. He had told them all about his sister. They were ready to except her. On the carriage ride there he explained everything to Tessa, Ava, and Christian. They had arrived. Inside stood five people.

Introductions had been uneasy. Ava had already met William Herondale. Considering they were cousins.


End file.
